The Dating Game!
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Elliot's divorce was finalized two months ago.  Elliot wants Olivia.  Olivia is clueless and trying to be the best buddy possible.  Finn is trying to help and keep his new girl a secret.  Gillian has a crush on Finn.  Trevor has a thing for Gillian.  Hua
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**What you need to know: Elliot's divorce was finalized two months ago and Olivia has been earnest in her quest to be the best partner and friend she can be to Elliot. Elliot has different plans though. Elliot wants Olivia. Olivia is clueless and trying to be the best buddy possible. Finn is trying to help and keep his new girl a secret. Gillian has a crush on Finn. Trevor has a thing for Gillian. Huang has a thing for Trevor and Munch is greatly amused by his colleague's ineptitudes in romance.**

**The Dating Game!**

**It had a rough week in the 1-6. Case after case. One case involving a rather brutal rape of a child had ran for seventy-two hours straight. Needless to say by Friday everybody was edgy.**

**Olivia sat at her desk her head bent over her D-5 her brown locks spilling from the precarious knot she had piled them into in frustration. She looked up at the rather large sigh that came from diagonal to her. **

"**Do you realize it is eight o'clock on a Friday night, we all single, and slaving away at work?" John Munch eyed his colleagues over his glasses. "None of us have a life, it's pathetic."**

"**Speak for yourself old man." Finn said under his breath but not quite quiet enough for Munch keen sense of hearing.**

"**Do tell my partner; is there something or someone exciting that you are referring to?" Munch grinned like a Cheshire cat when he caught the slow pink flush on Finn's neck. "Are you blushing, Odafin? This should be good."**

"**It will not be good because there is nothing to tell. I repeat nothing to tell so don't start one of your crazy conspiracy theories around my love life."**

**Olivia grinned now catching her partner's eye she winked. "Love life, Finn?"**

**Finn groaned.**

**Elliot grinned back at Olivia and pushed his chair back from the desk. "You said it Finn, love life?"**

**Finn glared at them all in turn. "Okay, I have plans tonight."**

"**With a girl?" John wagged his eyebrows and Olivia burst out laughing.**

"**Yes, she is a girl." Finn said his jaw tight.**

"**So who is your new girlfriend?" Munch smiled. "Let us live vicariously."**

"**First, she is not my girlfriend. She is someone I have plans with." Finn stated firmly.**

"**Someone you're seeing?" Olivia said smiling at Finn.**

"**No, I mean yeah. I don't know. That depends on your definition of seeing." Finn responded.**

"**Definition, Benson. You are longest singleton here." Munch inquired.**

"**Wow, thank you John. I really needed that reminder." Olivia dryly replied. "Seeing someone means at least three outside the house events at night."**

"**Wow, Benson. How long have you and Stabler been seeing each other?" Munch grinned then feigned injury when the crumpled ball of paper Olivia had threw hit him square in the head.**

"**Okay, clarification." Olivia pointedly looked at Munch before continuing. "Seeing someone means at least three outside the house evening outings that end in a kiss."**

**Finn laughed at his colleagues. "What kind of kiss?"**

"**Yeah." Munch grinned. "Closed or open, Liv?"**

"**God, please say open." Elliot said under his breath.**

"**What?" Liv said looking at Elliot confused.**

**Munch was now grinning like a Cheshire cat again. "I think Stabler said open mouth and something about God? I didn't quite catch that Elliot."**

**Olivia looked more confused. Elliot glared at Munch. Finn rolled his eyes. **

"**I am outta here, guys. You can continue to debate the merits of this topic and I might let you know tomorrow." Finn smirked. **

**Finn grabbed his coat from the back of chair and with a wave he was gone. Munch focused on his two colleagues left. Olivia's head had dropped back to her paperwork and Elliot had resumed his ogling of his partner. Munch laughed at the look of Elliot face. He was completely totally enamored. Munch did not know when exactly the change had occurred but it had.**

**Olivia looked up from her now completed paperwork and met her partner's eyes. She smiled warmly.**

"**Are you done?"**

"**Yeah." Elliot replied. "You hungry?" **

"**Starving." Olivia replied.**

"**You want to go to that new place that we saw on Saturday?" Elliot asked keeping his tone casual.**

"**Really? That would be great." Olivia said smiling.**

**Olivia jumped up from her chair and grabbed her jacket. Elliot did the same. Munch watched them smiling it after all Friday night that was going out night. Munch had been privy to this weird buddy thing for the last six months which basically had them spending ever second together. It was actually quite adorable watching them dance around each other. **

**Elliot waited for Olivia to reach his desk. They both turned to say goodnight to Munch who grinned at them with a mock salute.**

"**Have fun kiddies. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He called out.**

**Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot. They walked to the elevator together their stride a perfect match. **

**Elliot and Olivia arrived at the restaurant and were seated by 0930. Elliot watched as Olivia perused the menu, scrunch her nose up every now and then, it was the cutest thing. Elliot Stabler had begun to think everything that his partner did was either adorable or downright sexy. She had begun to occupy his thoughts more and more. It was beginning to difficult for him to concentrate at work. He wanted to talk to Olivia but each time he went anywhere close to the subject she would veer in another direction. Elliot was contemplating whether he should make a more direct move.**

"**So what do are we having?" Liv asked knowing that they would ultimately split both meals. It was their habit. Olivia looked up from her menu and smiled at her partner. He looked happy. Olivia had been worried when the split with Kathy occurred and the divorce followed. She wanted Elliot to be happy he was her best friend. She felt in some ways with the first split she had failed him and she was determined not to do that again. "I am thinking the filet?" Liv eyed Elliot over the top of the menu.**

"**Sounds good? What are you doing tomorrow? " Elliot inquired.**

"**Not to much because we are on call. What did you have in mind?" Olivia reached for the rolls placed in front of them.**

"**Lizzie and Dickie want to go precollege shopping, I was hoping for reinforcements." Elliot said wryly. "You up for it, Benson?"**

"**Sure." Olivia laughed at the grimace on Elliot face. "Its not that bad."**

"**Yeah, they won't be using your credit card." Elliot replied.**

**Olivia smirked ready to reply back when her beeped. "It's Gillian."**

"**Hope it is not about the Ryland case." Elliot groaned.**

_**Gillian's text: Hey, Liv. Remember how you said that you wanted to help Elliot be happy well I may have a solution. My friend Ronnie is here. We could do a group happy hour. See how it all pans out. You could tell Finn. Oh, and tell Munch of course. Tommorrow night, I will text you details. Kay. G.**_

**Olivia frowned. She had mentioned this to Gillian awhile back wanting to be a good friend to Elliot. Now, she felt a sinking feeling of dread in her stomach accompanied by a sore taste in her mouth. Ronnie?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Chapter 2, The Dating Game!

Chapter 2

After spending the day with Elliot and his kids, Olivia had almost forgotten the preposed happy hour. Almost, that was until Gillian called again to firm up the time and location. Olivia and Elliot arrived together at the bar. Gillian had just arrived about five minutes before them with her friend Ronnie and Trevor Langan in tow.

Gillian waved at them smiling and then frowning slightly. Then, her smile grew when she saw Fin and Munch behind them. She grinned and walked toward them completely forgetting her company. Trevor not to be deterred though quickly followed her with Ronnie trailing behind.

"Hi guys!" Gillian said brightly.

There were a chorus of hey's that followed. Olivia's eyes focused on the blonde standing just behind Trevor. She was about 5 foot 6, blonde shoulder length hair that was way too thick to be fair to the rest of the female population, she had blue eyes, and a fairly decent figure in Olivia's quick assessment.

Gillian grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her forward. "This is my friend from college, Ronnie." Munch extended his greeting first smirking at the pretty pout sitting on Olivia's face. "Hi Ronnie, I'm John. Are you a lawyer too?"

Ronnie shook her head smiling. "No, a teacher actually, first grade."

Great, she was a grade school teacher wasn't that like one of the top three male fantasy occupations for females behind the nurse and the librarian, Olivia thought.

Elliot smiled. "Hi Ronnie, I'm Elliot."

Ronnie smiled at him. Fin introduced himself next leaving Olivia last.

Olivia plastered a fake smile on her face and extended her hand. "Hi, Ronnie, I'm Olivia."

Munch had to give her credit for the effort. He knew she was jealousy. He could read it in her face and the stiffness of her body language. As they approached a table, what happened next reminded Munch of that childhood game where everybody rushed for a chair. Fin sat first and Gillian quickly sat next to him. Olivia sat on the opposite side of the table and Elliot stepped in front of Munch almost mowing down to take the seat beside her. Trevor quickly dropped into the seat next to Gillian and Ronnie sat on the other side of Elliot leaving Munch to sit at the head of the table.

The conversation flowed around the table however not smoothly. To the right was Gillian, Fin, and Trevor's conversation.

Gillian searched for a topic that might interest Fin. "Do you like music, Fin?" she asked.

Fin studied Gillian and wondered if she had been drinking prior to their arrival there, what with the combination of inane questions and the growing pinkness on her cheeks it was a fair estimate.

"I like music. Mostly classical but some rock. I don't really care for country to be honest that my woman left me and all I have is my dog, it is just way too ridiculous." Trevor rattled off ignoring that the question had been addressed to Fin not him.

Fin seriously felt like he needed to be drunk at this point fearing the next question out of Gillian's mouth might be what his favorite color was and he would have to listen to a diatribe from Langan crayons.

To the left, conversation was not that much better. Olivia was silent watching Ronnie ask Elliot question after question. He actually had to turn his away from her to talk to Ronnie. Olivia swallowed her beer quickly and waved to the waiter for another. She was thinking she needed a shot, too. Hearing Ronnie's laughter, Olivia groaned inwardly she was definitely getting a shot.

Elliot tried to listen to Ronnie's questions and answered them rather politely but he wanted to talk to Olivia who for some reason was uncharacteristically silent and getting uncharacteristically drunk. Elliot frowned turning toward her. "Olivia, how many is that?"

Olivia smiled at him and thought not enough to forget how hot you look. "Um, three." She smiled innocently.

"Um, six and a couple of shots." Munch clarified for Elliot.

How had he missed that he thought. Elliot grabbed her drink . "How about we share okay?"

Olivia giggled and smiled. "Sure, I will always share with you, El?" She gently patted his upper thigh and gave him a little squeeze and grin.

Munch laughed watching the expression on Elliot's face and watching him now shifting in his seat.

"Thanks." Elliot said wishing her hand would stay right there.

Fin had heard Olivia giggle something that he was not used to. He laughed at the way she was smiling at Elliot all dreamy eyed. She was definitely getting plastered. Fin's phone vibrated and he looked down at the new text.

Finn's text:

"_I miss you. Where are you, baby? I need you. I am waiting for you. Naked." Fin's grin widened and he texted back . "15 minutes, C."_

Fin smiled and pulled out his wallet. "Sorry, to break up the party guys but I have to get going."

Disappoint registered on Gillian's face. "Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry about that but I got to get home. Ken is staying with me and he just texted me that he is locked out."

"Could you give me a ride?" Gillian spoke up. "I really need to work on some briefs for tomorrow. I should go too."

Fin hesitated and Trevor saved him.

"I live right by you. I will take you home, no problem." Trevor said smiling.

"Okay, well I guess that settles that!" Fin grinned and grabbed his keys. "You making sure she is getting home, Elliot?" Fin said nodding in Olivia's direction as she finished Elliot's beer.

"Of course." Elliot nodded. "I got her."

Ronnie eyeing them piped up. "Actually, I am ready too. Could you give me a ride, Trevor?"

"Sure, why not?" Trevor smiled thinking he would drop Ronnie off first.

Munch watched the trio follow Fin out the door.

Olivia grinned at Munch and Elliot, her smile genuine and happy now that Ronnie had left.

Munch smirked and winked at Elliot. "I think we should get our little friend home, now. Don't you think?"

"You ready, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"You guys are such party poopers! It's too early, we should stay and dance!" Olivia said a gleam in her eye.

"Party poopers?" Munch grinned. "Wow, our girl is really drunk."

Elliot laughed and smiled. "How about we save dancing for another night, Liv." Elliot was greeted with a small pout. He grinned and pulled her up. A slow song had started on the jukebox. "Okay, one dance, Benson." Elliot said trying to sound even a little put out at the prospect.

Olivia smiled and lurched forward toward Elliot stumbling just a little from the alcohol. Olivia followed Elliot onto the makeshift dance floor glad that he was holding her steady by the elbow. Elliot slipped his hands gently downward resting them on Olivia's hips She wrapped her hands around his neck and dropped her head softly on his chest a content sigh escaping her lips.

Elliot pulled Olivia a little closer sliding his hands around her waist to her back running one lightly up and down. Olivia in response snuggled herself tightly against him. Elliot groaned inwardly feeling her pressed so close that he could feel the weight of her firm breasts against his chest. His hand that was resting low on her back pulled her closer pressing her lower half tighter against him. He groaned out loud this time when she pressed herself even closer to him. Elliot's hand dropped of his own volition lower sliding down over her butt.

Munch grinned and grabbed his coat. He laughed watching the the expression of pure bliss on Stabler's face which matched the dreamy eyed one on Benson. Maybe somebody was getting lucky tonight.

I struggled a bit with this chapter so I hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Chapter 3, The Dating Game!

Olivia and Elliot continued to move together slowly on the dance floor their bodies pressed together. When the song ended, they continued to move together neither wanting to acknowledge the fact that the song was over until another couple bumped into them startling them out of their reverie.

Olivia reluctantly stepped back but kept her arms around Elliot's neck. She smiled brightly at him. "You're my bestest friend, ever." Olivia slurred her words slightly as she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

Elliot groaned as she once again pressed her body willingly to his. He smiled. "I think we need to get you home, Liv."

Olivia nodded. She dropped her hands from Elliot's neck and laced with his fingers tugging him along with her. She giggled.

Elliot assisted her out of the bar and to their car watching her stumble and giggle some more. She was obviously intoxicated. Elliot opened her door and she leaned over hugging him again.

Elliot groaned he was not sure he could take much more of this hugging and snuggling Benson before he stepped over the line. He was already hard from their little dance, he was happy that Olivia was too intoxicated to notice.

Olivia turned on the radio as Elliot started the car. She sang along with the music turning it up.

Elliot shook his head laughing at Olivia. Olivia was absolutely adorable drunk with all her normal walls down.

They arrived at her apartment a short while later. Elliot walked her up assuring his self that it was okay he needed to make sure she got up safe and then he would leave.

Olivia walked into her apartment and headed to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator as Elliot studied her from the doorway.

"What are you looking for, Liv?" Elliot asked as he listened to her humming.

"I don't know?" Olivia looked up. "Did you ever want something and you just can't put your finger on it." Maybe, something sweet." Olivia bit down on her lower lip.

Yeah, I want something and I want to put more than my fingers on it, Elliot thought. Instead he said. "How about some water?"

"Water?" Olivia scrunched up her nose.

"You need hydration." Elliot lifted himself off the doorway and walked over to the refrigerator. He reached in and grabbed two bottles for them. Olivia took one bottle and pressed it against her throat.

"It is so hot in here." She complained tugging at her shirt. She handed the water back to Elliot. "Hold this, El." She proceeded to remove her button down shirt leaving her in a sleeveless tank and not the normal one that she wore to work no this one was lacy.

Olivia slipped her fingers thru Elliot's fingers. "Why don't we go watch a some TV or a movie?"

Elliot smiled back at her and nodded. They walked into the living room sitting together on the sofa. Olivia snuggled closer to Elliot and rested her head on his shoulder.

Elliot pulled back slightly to wrap his arm around her. He stroked her hair lightly. "You feeling okay?"

Olivia nodded she was slightly dizzy but with a nice sense of drunken euphoria. She reveled in the feel of his body so close to her and his fingers playing with her hair. She gave a happy sigh. She was so glad that this time with his divorce from Kathy was so much better and easier than the separation before. They had managed to keep their work and growing friendship nicely intact. Olivia shifted slightly to tuck her legs underneath her and felt a slight lurch in her stomach.

Elliot noticed her movement. "Liv?" He watched her grimace and stand up running to the bathroom.

Olivia barely made before she heaved into the open toilet. She grasped her stomach as her body rebelled against the earlier damage that she had done. She was barely aware of Elliot behind her until she felt his hands at her neck gathering her hair and holding it back.

Elliot scooped her hair back holding it in one hand as he stroked up and down her back lightly.

Olivia groaned and leaned against the toilet seat taking in shallow breaths the last time that she had been this sick after drinking was tequila night with Casey and Alex before Alex had left for Africa. Her eyes focused on something on the floor it looked like a business card. Olivia reached for it. It was a business card with Ronnie Bennett's phone number on it. Olivia felt a sour bitter feeling rising in her throat. "Are you going to call her?" She asked.

Elliot looked surprised at the card and trying to remember when he had got it. He remembered Gillian hugging both him and Olivia before she left. She must have stuck it in his pocket quickly. Elliot studied Olivia's face, she looked sad and hurt. "No, I am not calling her, Liv."

Olivia swallowed hard thinking she was quite possibly the worst friend ever. How could she not want Elliot to be happy? "If you like her, you should call." She whispered quietly. "She was pretty."

Elliot ran his hand along Olivia's jaw line. "There's a little problem with that I am interested in someone else."

Olivia's heart sank. Who the hell was he interested in and why didn't she know? _Across town an infinitely better scenario was being played out at Fin's new girlfriend's apartment. Fin rolled off his girlfriend groaning. He raised his self on his elbow smiling down at her. His fingers caressed her smooth milky white skin marveling at the contrast in their colors, to him it was such a beautiful thing.

"You are so beautiful, C." Fin said continuing to move his hand lightly up and down her stomach.

Casey Novak raised one eyebrow at him. "You already got lucky twice, are you going for a triple play detective?"

Fin grinned he loved their banter. "I don't have to try, remember." He replied with a cocky grin.

Casey gave him a light punch in the arm as she rolled her eyes. "So, tell me about tonight. Especially Benson and Stabler."

"I wouldn't have to tell you if you had come with us." Fin said pointedly. He knew that she wasn't ready for them to introduce their relationship to their friends and her old colleagues. Hell, in the beginning he had not wanted to either but that had changed as their relationship began to deepen.

"Go ahead, Detective." Casey urged him on.

"I think Hardwick may have a drinking or drug problem. She asked me the most inane questions, Case. Seriously. I think Langan is hot for her. He kept giving her these crazy long winded explanations to the questions she asked me. It was weird." Fin rolled his eyes.

"How about Benson and Stabler?" Casey asked rising on her elbow not the least bit bothered by the fact they were having the conversation naked in bed.

"Oh, that is too weird. Hardwick brought this friend for Elliot which in the beginning was Benson's brilliant idea. She was cute and Liv was definitely jealous." Fin grinned. "She pouted and then proceeded to get smashed the rest of the evening."

"Liv? She usually doesn't do that." Casey stated. "I don't know why she can't admit that she has feelings for him. I think she is scared."

"Benson, scared? Of what? He is totally head over heels for her." Fin replied. "What I don't get is why she hasn't noticed?"

"Oh she has noticed she is just brushing it off. Saying it is something else so that she doesn't have to face it. Liv is not stupid maybe relationship stunted but not stupid." Casey stated.

"Relationship stunted?" Fin laughed. "What the hell is that Case?"

Casey grinned. "Olivia has a fear of relationship and all of hers have not worked out which has left her stunted and it's not her fault. We need to help them."

Fin shook his head. "I don't think that is such a great idea, Case."

Casey sat up. "Yeah, it is. They need our help. We need to get them alone. I mean really alone so that they can realize how they feel about each other without anywhere to run." She grinned wickedly.

Fin looked at her cautiously. "What are you thinking? The naughty grin on her face making him more than a little nervous."

"That we may need some more reinforcements and that you can never again fault my soap opera addiction if this works." Casey smirked.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

The Dating Game!

Chapter 4

"Okay, that sounds great. Thank you, again!" Casey grinned at Fin as hung up her cell. "All set!"

"I don't know about this Case." Fin said.

"Do you trust me?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, you know I do but if Munch is the only talking to me after this we are going have a serious problem, Novak." Fin said bluntly.

Casey rolled her eyes.

Back at the station, Munch studied Olivia and Elliot. There had definitely not been any action at least not good action from the way they were behaving. Olivia had not looked up from her DD5 in the last hour and Elliot kept looking over at her an exasperated expression on his face.

Elliot was getting irritated. Olivia had been acting weirdly silent ever since last night. Elliot was used to screaming and fighting but this quiet was driving him nuts. On top that she was avoiding him even going so far as to suggestion he and Munch take a call because she had too much paperwork to catch up on. Elliot continued to stare at her bent head. He knew she knew he was trying to get her attention. He was concentrating so hard he jumped out of chair when Fin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, man." Fin said.

"It's okay." Elliot said rubbing his hand down his face. "What's up?"

"Take a walk with me?" Fin asked.

Elliot raised his eyebrow in question but stood up. "Why not?"

They walked down the hall to vending machines. Fin leaned against the window seal across from the machines. "Man, I need a vacation."

"Don't we all." Elliot agreed not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

"My buddy he's got this cabin in the woods close to a lake. It's great for fishing, hunting, and just about everything else. I have a couple friends going up and thought you might want to join us. Take a break from all this." Fin watched Elliot's face carefully.

His first instinct was to say no but then he thought about it two days away from the drama might clear his head. Maybe Olivia would be talking to him at least in more than one word sentences when he got back.

"Why not? I'll go."

"Great, we will leave after work. I'll drive." Fin said.

"I've got a bag upstairs; it'll have enough clothes for a weekend so we can leave right after work." Elliot smiled. "Thanks, Fin you're a good friend."

Finn nodded hoping he would still think that after this weekend.

Olivia's phone rang and she sighed as picked it up. She frowned noticing Elliot had disappeared.

"Detective Benson, How may I help you?" Olivia rattled off.

"Come away with me my love." Casey snickered in her best low voice.

"Case, seriously one of these days I am going to hang up on you thinking your some weirdo." Olivia quipped.

"You would never hang up on me and you always recognize my voice." Casey replied. "It's a real invitation by the way."

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"Girl trip! Cabin in the woods." Casey answered.

"Woods?" Olivia wrinkled her nose. "I am not that outdoorsy, Case."

"The cabin belongs to our dear friend Alexandra who has no use for it as she is currently saving the world in Africa. So, it's a Cabot cabin. Rich. Hot tub, Benson." Casey said smiling like a Cheshire cat knowing the tub would sell Olivia.

"Its supposed to snow." Olivia said.

"So?"

"So, we could get stuck." Olivia replied back.

"Please, Benson are you scared of a little snow?"

"No."

"Then stop stalling. Tell Cragen you need to leave early. Say you have a headache or need some personal time. You have a ton!"

Olivia closed her eyes thinking. It would mean getting out of the office and perhaps she could stop ruminating on Elliot and who this girl was.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Now?" Casey asked.

"I'll ask Cragen." Olivia rolled her eyes. "You always get your way."

"Always." Casey smirked.

Olivia went to Cragen's office and surprisingly he had no problem with her leaving. Elliot was not back yet. Olivia looked at Munch. "I am leaving for the day."

"You want me to tell Stabler something?" Munch asked.

"Nope." Olivia replied he had left without talking to her well two could play that game.

The ride to the cabin with Casey was enjoyable as they listened to music and her friend kept up a steady stream of chatter. They pulled up in front of an old fashioned wood cabin. It was small but beautiful sitting there in the woods like a cozy little oasis. Olivia opened the door and jumped out reaching around to the back to pull out her suitcase. She watched Casey who had not gotten out of the car.

"Problem?" Olivia asked brushing her hair back.

"No, I just remembered that I need to stock us with food. You go in get settled and I run to store that we passed about an hour ago. I will be back before you know it with lots of goodies. You can greet Mel and Gillian." Casey said extending the key out the car window.

"Okay." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders as she took the key.

Fin and Elliot were easing up the driveway. Fin looked at Elliot. "I think it's good we left early so that we can enjoy the daylight a little."

"No use staying at the station as my partner bailed." Elliot complained.

Fin smiled. "Yeah, she must have had plans."

"Did she tell you she had plans? With someone?" Elliot asked frowning his eyes narrowed possessively.

"No, man." Fin laughed.

Elliot glared at him.

Fin didn't turn off the engine as he pulled up. "Why don't you go get settled and I'm going to go fill up."

"The gas station? That was an hour back, Fin." Elliot said.

"Yeah but its snowing a little. I want to have gas just in case." Fin handed him a key and practically shoved him out the door. Elliot had barely grabbed his bag when Fin took off. Elliot stared at the cabin suddenly aware there where lights on. He looked around there were no other cars. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door.

Olivia was upstairs in the only bedroom in the cabin when she heard the car pull up. She could not wait to let Casey know that this cabin only had one bedroom. She wondered whether Casey and her brilliant mind had thought to ask about the number of beds in this cabin. Olivia groaned inwardly it was a beautiful cabin but obviously meant for romance especially with this bedroom. It was all wood with a beautiful old slay bed and a huge fireplace not to mention an adjacent bathroom with a garden bath meant for two. Olivia sighed this did nothing to alleviate her thoughts regarding a certain someone. She turned off the light and headed downstairs. Olivia reached the bottom step as the door of the cabin opened. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Elliot standing in the doorway.

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise seeing Olivia standing at the base of the stairs. He looked at her shocked face and thought about Fin's rapid disappearing act. They had been set up.

"Liv?" He said questioningly.

"What are you doing here, El?" Olivia asked.

"Guys weekend, Fin brought me." Elliot replied. "You?"

"Girls weekend." Olivia said quietly. "Casey brought me."

"I think we have been set up." Elliot smiled.

Olivia's smile slowly. "It seems like it."

"Do you think they knew we were arguing?" Elliot asked.

"We're arguing? " Olivia said confused.

"Thought we were back at the station." Elliot said.

Olivia cheeks grew pink. "We're not, El. I am sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

Elliot looked at her questioningly. "Something, you can't talk to me about?"

"Not yet." Olivia said quietly.

"Okay." Elliot replied setting down his bag. "But I am here when you want to talk, Liv."

Olivia nodded smiling at him.

Glancing over his shoulder Olivia smiled. "You must have brought the snow with you."

Elliot turned around to see that the snow that they had driven up in was now coming down at a rapid pace coating everything in white.

"Its so much prettier up here." Olivia said looking at the snow covering everything like a white blanket including the tree limbs.

"Yeah." Elliot coming to stand beside her at the window. "You want to go out?"

"In the snow?" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, why not?" Elliot said. "Live a little, Benson."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her coat and hat. She stepped outside into the crisp fresh air. She tilted her face upward feeling the soft flakes fall soft on her face. She smiled until she felt a rather cold ball of snow smack her in the ass. Olivia looked up to see Elliot grinning like a lunatic with another ball of snow in his hand.

Olivia groaned. "Don't even think about it, Stabler."

The words were barely out of her mouth before smack another cold ball of ice hit her side. Olivia shrieked reaching down to make a snowball. Elliot hit her once more before she finished her snowball. She promptly hurled it at him smacking him right in the chest. She grinned seeing his shocked face.

They ran around the yard coating in other in wet snow. Olivia's last snowball accidently ended up smacking Elliot in the face which caused her to double over laughing at the look of shock on his face.

He quickly recovered running toward her full speed tackling her. They fell to the ground with him on top of her.

"God, El." Olivia gasped. "I think you broke me."

Elliot raised up concern in his eyes. "Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia grinned as she smacked him square in the neck with the mound of snow in her right hand.

Elliot growled and grabbed both her hands pinning them to the ground.

Olivia struggled laughing. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

Olivia giggled.

Elliot smiled down at her. Her hat had fallen off in the snow, her brown hair was askew, her nose and cheeks were red from elements and she looked so adorable to Elliot.

"I'm cold." She complained pouting a little.

Elliot grinned. "Really, probably not as cold as my neck."

"I am sorry, Elliot." Olivia said contritely.

Elliot shook his head, smiling down at her. "You are so cute its no wonder I am totally crazy about you."

Olivia started to comeback with a speedy quip when her mind registered on what Elliot said. "You are?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Elliot said his fingers gently stroking the inside of her wrists where her gloves did not completely cover her skin. He leaned down his eyes dropping to her full pink lips.

Olivia shivered in anticipation her eyes closing when suddenly she sneezed right in Elliot's face.

Olivia groaned in embarrassment but she opened her eyes at Elliot's laughter.

"I must be crazy about you between the vomiting and sneezing, I think it is pretty much a given Benson."

Elliot raised himself up and reached down to help her. Olivia took his gloved hands and hers as he pulled her into a standing position.

"Let's get you inside, baby. Before you catch a cold." Elliot said.

Olivia sat on the bed peeling through her suitcase. She groaned there was absolutely nothing sexy in her suitcase. She had packed her a girl's weekend for comfort. She groaned pulling out the flannel PJ's she had brought. Elliot was waiting downstairs these would have to do. She wrinkled her nose at them they were the least sexy thing that she owned.

Elliot was kneeling in front of the fire place when he heard her hit the last step of the stairs. He turned to see her standing at the base of the staircase once again. She had on a soft blue pair of flannel PJ's, her hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders, and her face was devoid of any make-up, she looked absolutely beautiful to him. He patted the space on the rug in front of the fireplace beside him.

Olivia crossed the room slowly. She dropped down beside Elliot taking the glass of wine extended to her. She sipped at it loving the bubbly taste on her tongue. She ran her other hand along the thick warm rug underneath them.

"Warm enough?" He asked.

Olivia nodded. "I'm good." She was better than good sitting on a soft plush fur rug in front of her sexy partner after he had told her he was crazy about her. She was spectacular.

Elliot set down his glass and took one of her legs in his lap. He pulled off her sock gently and rubbed her toes. Elliot smiled at the feminine French manicure not exactly what most people would expect from tough as nails Benson but Elliot was not surprised. He continued to massage her foot working his way up her pajama leg to caress her lower calf.

Olivia closed her eyes moaning a little. She felt Elliot tug her leg a little. He grabbed her other leg and taking both of them in his hand pulled her forward. When she was close enough he grabbed her up and pulled her directly on to his lip straddling him. Olivia's eyes widened. Her hear was racing.

Elliot smiled he could feel her trembling in his arms and he could see the flash of nervousness in her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose then her cheeks each in turn before lowering mouth to hers.

Olivia felt his lips press fully and softly against hers. She felt a tingle run through her entire body as if every synapse everywhere was firing. His lips moved gently against hers applying more pressure, opening slowly capturing her upper lip between his pushing her lips apart. She felt his tongue glide into her mouth warm and eager. His tongue caressed along hers as he explored her mouth.

Olivia arms wound around Elliot's neck stroking the back of his neck and up into his scalp. She scooted farther into his lap pressing her body tighter to his.

Elliot responded groaning her name. "Olivia." His hand slipped around her waist holding her tight against him. His left hand slid up the back of her pajama touch stroking and caressing the soft skin it found there while his other hand ventured lower cupping her ass gently overtop her pajama bottoms.

Elliot's hand on her ass guided her against him on his lap. Up and down slightly rubbing directly over his growing erection. Their moans filled the room.

Olivia moved herself up and down on Elliot's erection pressing insistently against him as the ache between her legs grew. She felt Elliot's lip move down the column of her neck and she tilted her head back in response offering her neck fully to him. She felt him suck her skin into his mouth and knew that he was marking her making her his. She groaned at the feeling of his lips moving over her skin leaving her skin wet and hot.

Elliot pulled back slightly knowing that is he kept letting her ride his lap he was going to come in his pants. He gently turned them laying her down on the rug. He dropped his hand to her pajama top and lightly pushed it up exposing her stomach. Elliot groaned taking in her taunt flat abdomen. He stroked her lightly before dropping a kiss on her stomach. He kissed up her abdomen pushing her shirt up and out of his way. When he reached her ribcage he gently pulled it back down and began slowly undoing the buttons from the bottom up. He watched her as he gently parted the side pushing them out of way to reveal all of her. Elliot swallowed hard looking at her beautiful pert breasts. They were perfect his hands slid slowly up her sides to gather each breast in his hands. He cupped them loving how they spilled slightly out of his hands. He squeezed them watching Olivia arch and bite down on her lower lip. He swept his thumbs respectively over her distended nipples stroking and fondling.

"El." Olivia whispered her eyes open looking at him.

"You feel so good." Elliot whispered rubbing her nipples softly. "I want to taste you so bad." Elliot leaned down licking her nipple softly. He ran his tongue around the distended peak before sucking it into his mouth.

Olivia gasped feeling his tongue flicking against her nipple in his mouth. His other hand was lightly but firmly stroking the other nipple. Olivia whimpered in pleasure.

Elliot let her nipple slide from his lips. "Delicious."

Olivia reached up tugging at the tee shirt that he was wearing. Elliot readily obliged pulling it over his head. She swallowed hard taking in his chiseled abdomen and muscled chest. Her hands ran across his chest stroking his nipples which puckered in response to her touch.

He reached for her pants and looked at her for permission to proceed.

Olivia smiled and lifted her hips. She closed her eyes feeling Elliot tug her pants down and off her.

Elliot groaned realizing she wasn't wearing anything else. His eyes feasted on her. She was completely bare down there. Elliot groaned wanting to touch and taste her there. He gently ran his hands up her legs softly massaging her thighs before pushing the apart. He knelt down between her legs.

Olivia could feel him there. His hot breath against her. She felt his hand stroke her mound softly before his finger dipped down to explore. He slipped them between her lips rubbing her now slippery sensitive skin. His fingers circled her entrance but didn't slide in instead moving back up to her clitoris. Elliot used one hand to open her fully so that her clit was completely exposed. He gently rubbed the pink swollen tissue. Her watched as her hands fisted in the rug. He moved his fingers faster watching her arch, hearing her panting, and feeling the heat rolling off of her. He lowered his mouth replacing his fingers with his tongue. Licking rapidly in the same rhythm as he had before with his hand.

"Oh." Olivia groaned raising her knees and opening her legs wider. "El, oh,oh, so good."

Elliot slipped his finger in her feeling her clench around him. He groaned as he stroked feeling her tightness surround his exploring finger. His tongue moved faster in concert with his finger. Feeling her getting wetter, he pulled his finger back and slid his tongue down pushing into her entrance.

"Oh god, El! Don't stop. El, it feels so good." Olivia arched her hips upward.

Elliot could feel that she was on the brink. He moved his finger faster on her clit and thrust his tongue in and out of her fast and deep.

"El!." Olivia cried out gasping for breath. Elliot felt her whole body tremble underneath his as her orgasm hit.

He kept his touch light but steady letting her ride out the feeling. He licked her gently lapping up her wetness. He raised up smiling at her still panting lightly her eyes shut tightly.

"You're delicious." He whispered.

Olivia's eyes struggled open. She watched Elliot push his own sweats down. Her eyes widened when they cleared his hips. God, he was huge. His erection stood up proudly reaching his abdomen. Olivia swallowed hard she had never been good with measurements but he looked somewhere between eight and 10 inches in length. She had never been with anyone that size.

Elliot did not notice her staring instead he was gently tugging at her pajama top to remove it fully. Olivia raised up letting him remove it. He smiled laying her back down on the fur rug. He lifted her legs gently maneuvering them up and apart. He settled against her leaning down and capturing her mouth with his.

He pressed against her rubbing up and down. She sharply inhaled feeling his chest press against hers. His cock was pressed against her stomach. He gently lifted up shifting his body lower so he was pressed against her core.

Olivia felt his cock rubbing between her legs as Elliot moved against her. She could feel the head of his cock slide between her lips. She could hear the moans against her ear.

"Olivia, Liv, oh god, baby. I want you so much. So much." Elliot cooed.

Olivia moaned. She felt him slide his hands under her thighs opening her fully and tilting her upward. His cock easily found her entrance in this position. She felt the head slip in and the slight pinch and burn as he stretched her.

"Oh god, so tight!" Elliot grunted. "Liv, god!"

Olivia eyes fluttered open. Elliot was moving above her his eyes at half mast were focused on hers. She watched his face contort in pleasure as he worked his way into her.

Elliot could not believe how good she felt. Maybe, it was the fact that it was Olivia. Maybe, it was the fact that she was tighter than anything he ever imagined. Maybe, it was the anticipation over a decade in the making but Elliot was in fucking ecstasy. Her walls slick with moisture as they clutched at him as he moved deeper inside her. He could feel her inner muscles strain against him before they melted and molded over his cock. His eyes focused on hers as he watched the emotions play in them. He gave one last push seating himself fully in her. He was pressed all the way in feeling the back wall of her vagina.

Olivia gasped when he slid fully in. He leaned down and rubbed his nose gently against hers before lowering his mouth to hers. He began to move on top of her stroking in and out. He started slowly the friction between them incredible. Olivia raised her legs to wrap them around his back. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his.

Elliot lifted himself up and began to thrust faster and deeper feeling her grow wetter inside. He grunted as her inner walls clutched against his withdraw and tightened on his re-entry.

Olivia moaned raising her legs higher on his back insistently thrusting her pelvis against his. They were both moving faster, breathing harder, and their bodies were growing slicker with perspiration of sweat as they moved over and over against one another.

Elliot gently lifted her upward more grabbing her ass in his hands he guided her in rapid succession with his thrusts.

Olivia moaned deeper. It felt so good he was so deep inside he hit her G-spot and every other spot with each stroke. Olivia widened her legs as much as possible sliding her hands from back to his ass and clutching him firmly against her.

Elliot groaned feeling Olivia's hands on his ass holding him to her. They were now moving faster and faster. Their bodies barely separated with each thrust instead staying molded together grinding into each other as tightly as possible. Elliot's thrusting lost control when he felt Olivia's walls spasms around his cock and he heard her practically purr. He thrust erratically his hands lifting her completely off the ground as he grinded into her.

"El, um! Oh! Yes! Oh god! Don't stop! El, El, El!" Olivia purred.

"Liv! God! Oh, Oh, Oh! God, Liv so good, so tight. Liv!" Elliot cried out spilling deep inside her over and over until they collapsed together on the rug.

Author's note: I think Casey's plan worked pretty well!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

The Dating Game

Chapter 5

Olivia laid on her stomach naked staring at the fire in front of her. She watched as the flames danced around in the fireplace. She felt Elliot's fingers running up and down her spine lightly; his lower leg was resting between her two its weight comforting. Every few minutes he would brush a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Olivia smiled contently. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Elliot dropped a soft kiss on her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Olivia smiled turning over. "Oh, I am so much better than okay, El."

He grinned. "Me, too. Are you cold?" He asked as ran the back of his hand lightly over her abdomen.

Olivia shook her head from side to side. The last thing she felt was cold especially with the hungry way he was looking at her.

Elliot's hand traveled up her abdomen and over her breast lightly. "You are so beautiful."

Olivia blushed.

Elliot squeezed her breast running his thumb lightly back and forth across the nipple. He watched as her skin flushed pink with arousal and her nipple puckered and distended. He continued lightly rubbing back and forth.

Olivia slipped her own hands up his abdomen sliding across the tight muscles that she found there. She watched him inhale sharply and his stomach tightened more at her touch. She slipped her hands further upward to wrap around his neck. She pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met softly shifting and opening against one another. Olivia eagerly met his tongue with her own. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue caressing and tangling with hers. He shifted rolling on top of her eager and hard. She felt his cock between them pressing against her abdomen.

Elliot lifted himself up slightly pushing her legs apart with his own. He moaned loudly as she opened her legs underneath him and raised them up to wrap around his hips. He used his hand moving his cock so that it slid between her lips. He rubbed it up and down her slit moaning at the softness of her skin there. Her warmth surrounded him. He rubbed gently against her entrance with the head of his cock. He meant to tease her a little while but feeling her wet entrance he couldn't wait any longer as he pushed inside her.

"God." He moaned.

Olivia pressed her head backward against the floor. Her back arched up as her body reached for more contact. "Oh."

"Liv, look at me baby." Elliot cooed above her as he worked his way inside.

Olivia opened her eyes meeting Elliot's gaze.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Olivia whispered back as she felt him seat his self all the way inside her. "So much, El."

Elliot raised himself up as he began thrusting in and out of her moving slow and deep trying to make it last as long as he could. The feeling of being inside her was not something he could describe in words. It was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced.

Olivia matched his rhythm moving her hips excitedly with his. Her heart was beating faster as her pulse sped up, her skin was becoming slicker everywhere, and her breathing was rapidly accelerating. The ache between her legs was growing in intensity the only thing easing it was the meeting of their hips and the deep thrust of his cock inside her. "Faster." She whispered breathlessly.

Elliot grunted plunging inside faster and deeper. Sweat was beading across his forehead and his body. They were racing close to their finish. He groaned and pulled out.

Olivia gasped confused.

"Turn over." Elliot said huskily.

Olivia obeyed turning back onto her stomach. Elliot's hand caressed her ass as she groaned in pleasure. He slipped a hand underneath her stomach lifting her up onto her hands and knees. He kissed the back of her neck as she felt him slide inside her. She groaned as he slid his hands to her hips and thrust hard inside her. Olivia moaned at the feeling as he slipped one hand from her hip around to her clit and began to stroke her rapidly.

Elliot rocked against Olivia loving the sensation of being inside her from this position. Olivia quickly began to rock her hips back against him.

"Oh, El. Mmm." Olivia gasped. His fingers felt so good rubbing up and down her clit. His thrust was hitting deep inside her. "El, more. God, oh so good."

Elliot pulled her up off her hands and knees. They kneeled together in front of the fire her back against his front his hand working her clit while the other glided up and cupped her breast. Thumbing her nipple and tugging lightly at the distended peak. His lips sucked at the soft skin of her neck lightly biting. His lips moved along her cheek searching for her mouth.

Olivia turned her head seeking his mouth. She reached behind herself wrapping her hand around his neck as their mouths eagerly devoured one another.

"God, Liv." He moaned against her open mouth. They rocked together on their knees for several minutes before he lowered her back on her hands and knees. He resumed rubbing her clit with one hand as his other held her hip steadying her against his rapid movements.

Olivia could feel her body tightening everywhere. Her walls began to flutter inside before contracting rapidly. "El!" She cried out.

"Fuck! Liv!" Elliot shouted as he spilled into her coating her inner walls.

Casey hummed happily standing in front of Fin's stove in nothing but his NYPD tee shirt. She stirred the onions, green peppers, and red peppers in the pan.

Fin watched her as he set the table for their dinner. He grinned at her happy humming.

"What are you looking at detective?" Casey smirked not turning from her current project.

Fin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "My sexy, incredibly smart, and devious girlfriend."

Casey grinned. "No calls. No protests. What did I tell you?"

"Okay, you win."

"Always." Casey grinned.

Fin went to kiss her but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is." Fin said as he headed toward the door.

He swung it open and stared in stunned surprise at Gillian standing in front of him with a bag of take out.

"I thought we could work on your testimony in our case." She said smiling brightly. "I brought food." She held out the bag her smile big and inviting until she caught sight of the tall redhead standing behind him looking rather underdressed and pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

The Dating Game

Chapter 6

"Who are you?" Gillian asked shocked.

Casey glared at her. "I'm his girlfriend."

Fin grinned widely at Casey's defensive posturing and her statement. Finally, she had admitted it to someone even if it was Hardwicke.

Gillian looked utterly confused. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Gillian Hardwicke this is my girlfriend, Casey Novak." Fin stated proudly.

Casey folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the skinny blonde trying to hit on her boyfriend.

"Former ADA, Casey Novak?" She questioned.

Casey inwardly groaned she hated when people brought up her old job the job that she loved and had royally screwed up.

"You're that Casey Novak?"

Casey grimaced at the reference part of why she wanted to keep her relationship with Fin in the dark was that she did want the reminders that hanging out with SVU crew would bring. Reminders of her own failure. Olivia was the only one she kept in touch with until she had ran into Fin.

"Yes, I am that Casey Novak," she replied dryly.

Gillian nodded biting her lip. "I don't want to interrupt your evening we can go over the testimony tomorrow morning."

"That would be a more appropriate time" Casey replied hoping to keep some of the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Night, Gillian," Fin said.

"Goodnight," Gillian replied slipping quickly out the door. When she rounded the corner, she quickly dialed Trevor's number. After all, he was one of her best buddies.

"Trevor," she exclaimed. "You won't believe what I just found out!"

Trevor inwardly groaned knowing this was going to be yet another "Fin conversation". He was really over it tired of playing the best friend to the girl he wanted. He rolled his eyes at his friend George Huang who had just handed him a beer. Maybe Gillian should hang with George he would make somebody a great girlfriend Trevor thought.

Back at the cabin, Olivia and Elliot had fallen asleep tangled together in front of the fireplace. Olivia was the first to wake in the morning shivering at the cold. She rolled over snuggling tightly against Elliot's warm body.

"Cold," Elliot laughed.

"Yes," Olivia mumbled into his chest.

"You're gonna have to let me go, Benson if you want to restart the fire."

Olivia shook her head. "To cold." She shivered.

Elliot laughed again kissing her softly on the top of her head. "I could try to warm you up right here?" Elliot offered. Olivia smiled against his chest he could feel her grin. "You up for it?"

Olivia lifted her head and pretended to consider her options. "Well…"

Elliot growled and tackled her onto her back.

Olivia shrieked as Elliot tickled her. "Please, El!" She gasped laughing as he got her under her chin.

Elliot grinned wickedly knowing how ticklish she was. "Sorry, baby."

Olivia laughed so hard she had tears running down her face. She rolled away from him putting out her hand. "El, please stop. I give, okay." She said trying to catch her breath.

He grinned. "Okay so what are you going to give me?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you can use your imagination." Elliot smirked.

"You have no idea how imaginative, I can be detective."

"Oh, really," he questioned.

"No idea," Olivia smirked. She stood up. "You wait here."

Elliot threw some more logs into the fire and pushed it around to get it started. He lay back on the warm fuzzy rug closing his eyes.

Olivia reentered the living room stopping a minute taking in the sight of her very sexy partner in all his naked glory. His eyes were closed. The muscles of his face were completely relaxed making him look younger than his years. His chest stood out well muscled, firm, and toned leading to a slightly narrowed waist. His penis was softly nestled against his thigh. His legs were thick with pure muscle. God, he took her breath away. She tiptoed up to him. "Keep your eyes closed. We are going to play a little game."

Elliot raised his eyebrow but kept his eyes closed.

Olivia smiled. "We are going to test your sense of taste, smell, and feel."

Olivia gently ran her fingers across his bare chest tracing the landscape of his body. She lifted her hand replacing it with something different.

Elliot groaned feeling the softness of fluffy bristles traverse his abdomen. They gently rolled over his thighs and his penis. The sensation was odd and different but good.

"Do you know what this is?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head.

Olivia brought it close his face just under his nose. "Do you smell it baby?"

Elliot inhaled it smelled like caramel and vanilla like Olivia. "It smells like you."

Olivia smiled. "Want to taste?"

"Yeah."

Olivia sat the feathery brush down and dipped her fingers into the body dust. She slowly traced them over Elliot's lips.

Elliot opened his mouth sucking her fingers in. "Mmm, vanilla."

Olivia moaned as he sucked the edible dust off her fingers. She pulled her wet fingers back dipping them into the dust once again. She took her wet powder covered hand and stroked his shaft.

Elliot grunted his hips thrusting up as his cock grew hard.

Olivia leaned down taking the tip into her mouth sucking the powder off. She dropped her hand to his testicles lightly cupping and squeezing them as she relaxed her throat taking more of him into her mouth.

"Mmm, Liv," he gasped.

Olivia sucked harder running her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Elliot opened his eyes watching her bent over beside him her mouth moving up and down his cock. He groaned and reached for her grabbing her thigh pulling it over his abdomen.

Olivia's head popped up at the movement. She swallowed hard realizing what he was doing. They were almost the same height so the position was fairly comfortable and very accessible for both. Olivia took him back into her mouth. She sucked harder feeling him open her up with his fingers his tongue eagerly licking at her core. Unashamedly she rocked back on his mouth bringing her knees close to his sides so she was open to him.

Elliot licked her up and down before dipping his tongue inside her. His fingertips found her clitoris and he rubbed gently but firmly as his fucked her with his tongue. The harder she sucked the farther he plunged.

Olivia felt him throb and jerk inside her mouth signaling his coming climax. She was barely holding on. She rocked backward again riding his mouth and tongue as she sucked him deep letting him thrust into her throat.

The room filled with their moans as they climaxed together into each other.

A/N: This chapter was a real struggle so I hope it is okay. I hope it is not too smutty. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

The Dating Game

Chapter 7

Olivia and Elliot were driving back from the cabin. Olivia smiled over at her partner and her boyfriend. Boyfriend, she repeated the phrase over and over in her head. Elliot Stabler was her boyfriend. Hers. All hers. She felt her smile grow wider.

Elliot looked over briefly and squeezed her fingers. "Happy?"

"Just a little," Olivia smirked squeezing his fingers tighter.

He laughed. "Me, too."

Olivia looked down at her phone as it buzzed with message after message.

_Liv, did you know about Casey and Fin? Call me G. Why didn't you tell me? BTW, where are you? _

_Liv, its George. Call me. I spent all night again with Trevor. Discussion topic: Gillian, again. Ugh! How can anyone so hot and smart be so dumb?_

_Liv, its Case. Call me. What do you know about this Hardwicke chick? Why aren't you answering? You and Stabler can pause for air! You owe me for the sex you are having! Big time!_

_Liv, please don't be pissed. Fin__ Hope you had fun but no details please._

_Liv, when are you and El coming back? Yes, I know. My partner has an extraordinarily big mouth! Huge, really! How about Stabler's? Hah ;-) Munch_

Olivia's eyes widened.

"A lot messages?" Elliot asked.

"I think our friends are going crazy."

"About us?"

"Not even," Olivia said as she rolled her eyes. "I think they might need an intervention."

"Who?"

"Well definitely George and Trevor," Olivia shared smiling at their interlaced fingers resting between them.

"George still won't man up, huh?"

"He is scared, El."

"Of Trevor? I always kind of thought he might swing both ways?"

"Really? You think he's bisexual?"

"I don't know but I once caught him checking out my ass."

"That doesn't count," Olivia said laughing. "Everyone checks out your ass."

"No heterosexual man is going to check out my ass when yours is available, Benson," he smirked at her.

Olivia laughed. "George really likes him a lot and they have been spending a lot of time together."

"Maybe they need a push like you and me?"

"An isolated cabin?"

"We have one we know can be made available," Elliot replied.

"So, we play cupid?"

"Why not? George is a good guy and it would be nice to see him happy. If it is Trevor then it is Trevor."

"Okay. You work Trevor and I will take George," Olivia grinned. "This will be so fun!"

"Who else?"

"Fin and Case, I will take that. Casey just needs to get over the past."

"Okay, that's yours."

"Now, all we need is someone to distract Gillian?"

"How about Lake?"

"Chester?" Olivia questioned. "You still talk to him?"

"Yeah, Fin and I go have a beer with him every now and then. He is not dating anyone right now. They might hit it off."

"Okay, let's plan a double date or a group thing," Olivia said.

"Well, I vote for a double date until we resolve this crazy dating game our friends have gotten themselves into," Elliot replied.

Olivia nodded and texted back.

"Who are you texting?" Elliot asked.

"Munch, our only non problem child. He wants to know when we will be back," Olivia replied as she texted back making sure to capitalize huge. She smiled wickedly at her partner.

"Hmm," Elliot studied the devious little smile playing across her face.

"Hmm, what?" Olivia asked innocently.

Elliot chuckled. "Nothing, baby."

Olivia and Elliot arrived back in the city by about two o'clock. They went to her place first. Olivia dropped her bag by the hall table as soon as they entered her apartment. She picked up her home phone checking her messages knowing that they were more likely to all be on her cell. She smiled hearing Elliot forging through her refrigerator. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Want some?" He asked offering her the water bottle. Olivia smiled uncapping and taking a sip of the cold drink. He kissed the back of her neck softly. "Your skin is so soft," he whispered lightly biting at her neck.

Olivia moaned. "El,"

"Yes, baby," he continued biting her skin then soothing it with his tongue.

"El, I can't think when you do that."

"Stop thinking."

Olivia groaned and pulled herself away from him. She grinned. "Okay," she dropped her jacket to the ground and lifted her own shirt over her head. She undid her bra and quickly unzipped her jeans shoving them down her legs with her underwear. She smirked at his stunned expression as she had undressed in rapid succession. She was now standing completely naked in front of him in her hall way.

Elliot swallowed hard.

"What are you waiting for, El?" Olivia said walking to her bedroom. She turned and looked over her shoulder. "El, are you coming?"

Elliot quickly sprang into action. He half walked half ran toward her stripping his own clothes almost falling in his attempt to catch up with her and undress himself at the same time.

He grabbed her sweeping her off her feet from behind before she even reached her bedroom door. He pushed the door open before stumbling inside with her. He threw her down on the bed.

Olivia giggled at his eagerness as she bounced on the bed. She grinned as he growled at her. "El, remember we have to meet George and Trevor, tonight."

"Yeah, we have plenty of time, baby."

Olivia smiled and beckoned him over with her finger.

Elliot crawled on the bed starting to move over top of her. Olivia shook her head at him pushing him down on his back. Elliot groaned as she straddled him sitting herself just below his erection resting on his thighs.

Olivia smirked as he reached for her; she grabbed his hands bringing them up to her breasts. She moaned as Elliot cupped her breasts squeezing them. She dropped one of her hands to his cock rolling her thumb across the tip gathering his moisture before running her hand up and down his shaft. She took her other hand and slipped it between her own legs touching herself as she touched him.

Elliot gasped watching her fingers working her and him over simultaneously. Fuck, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Her head was tilted back her lips parted as she panted softly. He could come just from this.

Olivia whimpered dropping her head forward she hit her own sensitive spot on her clit. She rubbed frantically. "Fuck!"

Elliot growled dropping his hand from her breast and shoving her hand aside. He rubbed her clit vigorously watching her moan and raise up on her knees. "Oh god!" She rocked into his touch. "Don't stop!" Elliot dropped his other hand grabbing his cock and positioning it underneath her at her entrance. He then reached up grasping her hip shoving her down hard on his cock.

Olivia's eyes widened and her whole body shuddered as her orgasm wracked her body.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

The Dating Game

Chapter 8

The Dating Game

After their lovemaking session, Olivia and Elliot scrambled to get ready for their double date with Trevor and George to which they were already late. They arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes late. After apologizing to both Trevor and George the hostess signaled to them that their table was ready.

Olivia and Elliot sat across from George and Trevor at the restaurant. George had picked out this restaurant which specialized in organic food and vegan dishes as they were Trevor's favorites.

Olivia perused the menu smiling at Elliot's expression of frustration. She imagined he was looking for something that resembled meat on a menu where there was definitely none to be found. She caught his eye as he looked over at her and she winked at him.

Trevor studied his menu. "They have excellent fish, I heard. The salmon is supposed to be excellent."

George nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah supposedly it is their specialty. I heard it was the best in New York."

"Fish?" Elliot questioned.

"You know it swims in the ocean, has fins, and breaths underwater," Olivia smirked.

Elliot rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I know that smart ass."

Olivia laughed. "You love my smart ass," she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I do love your ass, Benson," he leaned over brushing his lips against hers in what was meant to be brief kiss.

Olivia moaned just a little as he brushed his tongue against hers deepening their kiss.

George groaned. "You two are really going to be obnoxious now. Aren't you? Before it was all that unresolved tension and passionate glances now it's going to be blatantly sexual remarks and displays."

Olivia laughed harder. "Passionate glances?"

"Yeah over Munch's coffee." Elliot joked.

Trevor started laughing. "What are you guys refusing to admit it? All those sideway glances, him checking you out, and those subtle remarks. Please give us break it was so obvious."

Olivia smiled. "Okay so maybe there were some glances, checking each other out, and definitely some remarks. But I thought we did a pretty good job at keeping our feeling under wraps."

Elliot smiled at Olivia as he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "I think we did the best we could."

"When did you realize it?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know there were a lot of moments. Moments where I almost lost Liv they freaked me out and I would go home and think about her nonstop. I would stifle my feeling figuring I was just upset over my best friend and partner that what I was feeling was normal. It got really hard especially after well one case," he looked over at Olivia.

He didn't have to say it she knew he was talking about Gitano. A pivotal moment in their relationship. Olivia swallowed hard. "I agree with El. There were a lot of little moments and I tried to fight it for obvious reason I was scared to admit how I felt. I stifled it trying to say the same thing that it was our friendship and partnership. That these feelings were normal then I realized that they were so much more," she laced her fingers through his squeezing his fingers.

"We were lucky. We both get to be in love with our best friend," Elliot said squeezing Olivia's hand.

Trevor smiled catching George's eye. George winked at him as they both watched Olivia and Elliot lean into each other's kiss.

Trevor continued to watch George watch Olivia and Elliot kiss. Being in love with your best friend, what a great thing that must be. He smiled at his best friend.

Across town Gillian was at a restaurant with Chester Lake on the blind date Olivia had set up for her. She had to admit it was going good. Chester was funny and cute. She had not mentioned Fin in the last hour and as Chester handed her a glass of wine she smiled at that fact pleasantly pleased.

"I am so glad we did this, Chester," Gillian said.

"Yeah, me too. Remind me to thank Olivia and Elliot. Profusely," he grinned at her raising his glass.

Gillian raised her glass. "Profusely."

At Fin's apartment, Casey was setting the table for a dinner with Munch and his girlfriend of the moment. She had invited them over after a long lecture from Olivia about putting the past in the past and focusing on her future with Fin. Her future with Fin that thought made Casey smile.

"Case?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What are you smiling about?" Fin inquired.

"You," Casey said slipping her arms around Fin's neck and kissing him.

Fin grinned against her mouth.

Later that evening after the cab dropped off Trevor and George at George's apartment, Olivia and Elliot contemplated their handiwork. They watched as Trevor and George entered the building, Trevor's hand resting on the small of George's back.

"They seemed good," Olivia said letting her head rest on Elliot's shoulder as the cab pulled off.

"Yeah, did you see the hand on the back?"

"Oh yeah," Liv grinned.

"That's a pretty good sign."

"Yeah and Trevor made the move not George."

Elliot smiled brushing a kiss against Olivia hair. "We did okay. You know I love being with you."

Olivia lifted her head. "Yeah I think we did okay. I love being with you, too."

They kissed softly their bodies melding together comfortably in the back of the cab both blissfully happy at their own happiness as well as the happiness that they were creating for their very best friends. By the end of the night across the city there were several both new and old sharing some very intimate moments.

A/N: This chapter was hard to write. I hope it is okay. I think this story will be finished in another chapter or two.


End file.
